Werewolf
Werewolves 'are a supernatural species of shape-shifters, who possess the ability to shift between human and wolf forms. They are part of the "two-natured" species, and are a branch of the shifter species. Werewolves differ from shifters and related species in mentality. While their relative species are independent and lead normal lives, as evidenced by Sam Merlotte and Luna Garza, among others (although the werepanthers, the only other branch of the shifter species, have been portrayed as inbred drug addicts, this could just be true of the Norris family), werewolves are territorial and function collectively in groups called "Packs". '''Werewolves '(also called '''Wolvs) are a separate biological branch of Shifters who have the ability to shift from human-to-wolf form. Unlike the vampires, their existence of wolvs isn't public knowledge. Little is known about werewolves or the specifics of their existence. It's implied that the shapeshifters are hunted or discriminated against by werewolves and other types of "wolvs". Werewolves are known to be very violent and unpleasant creatures, and can easily be tempered. Appearance In their human form, werewolves appear as normal humans. However, after shifting, each werewolf has a distinct wolf form, which differs mainly in fur and eye color (for instance, Alcide Herveaux has black fur). Anatomy Although werewolves appear in human form most of the time, they have a higher body temperature than then humans do. And, after a shift, a werewolves' anatomy changes completely from human, to wolf, which bear no similarities. Werewolf anatomies are not influenced by their human form. Feeding Werewolves are still able to ingest normal food and drinks. However, in their wolf form, werewolves can ingest anything a normal wolf is able to consume, including humans, animals, vampires (rare, because vampires are far stronger), and other werewolves. Werewolves don't have urges or habits which involve killing or feeding from different creatures (with exception of Vampire Blood addicted Werewolves, who can't resist vampire blood). Creation In this universe, a were child (who will transform at the full moon) can be conceived when the parents are a shifter and a werewolf, but only pure couples (both Weres or both shifters) conceive their first born child that can change at will. Any children born after that will not bare any Were or shapeshifting abilities. Shapeshifting conditions manifest in puberty. Powers & Abilities 'Enhanced Strength -' Werewolves are shown to be slightly stronger then regular humans and are actually counted as the strongest of shifters. They can overpower humans, and easily ragdoll them but can be fought off. Their strength is also weaker then that of a vampire, and even in wolf form they're still no match for vampires and higher supernaturals. But, V heightens all their physical abilities, and can make them a challenge to vampires. 'Wolf Form - '''Werewolves, being a separate biological lineage to shapeshifters, can assume only one form, that of a wolf. They obviously retain their human intelligence in wolf form. They can change at will but shift naturally during the full moon. '''Enhanced Senses -' Werewolves possess enhanced wolf-like senses and instincts in human form also. They're able to sense and smell things normal humans can't. This trait is possessed by their shifter counterparts. This is also heightened when used with Vampire Blood. 'Glamour Resistance -' When werewolves are glamoured by vampires, it only effects the werewolves for only 24 hours or so, then wears off. 'Enhanced Agility -' Werewolves are known to be very agile with enhanced reflexes. Even in human form, wolvs can leap, climb, pounce and react faster than humans can. '''Enhanced Healing - '''Werewolves heal faster and more effectively than human. While they can easely heal minor injuries such as cut and bruises, more profound wounds such as gunshots will still be fatal. Known Werewolves * Basim al Saud * Annabelle Bannister * Clete * Maria-Star Cooper * Matthew and Stella Cooper * Patricia Crimmins * Culpepper * Alfred Cumberland * Curt * Tray Dawson * Deb * Sweetie Des Arts * Doug * Emilio * Jerry Falcon (deceased) * James Flood (deceaded) * Libby Furnan (deceased) * George * Arthur Hebert * Priscilla Herbert * Alcide Herveaux * Jannalynn Hopper * Kendell Kent * Mustapha Khan * Christine Larrabee * Julio Martinez * Cal Myers * Parnell * Barbara Pelt * Sandra Pelt * Jake Purifoy (former) * Ralph * Sharp Teeth * Sid * Mark Stonebrook * Hallow Stonebrook * Terence * David Thrash * Genevieve Thrash * Travis * Adabelle Yancy * Verena Rose Yancy * Gordon Pelt * Jackson Herveaux * Janice Herveaux (possibly inherited) Gallery Images WereShifting.gif|A werewolf-shifting process JDwerewolf.JPG|JD's wolf-form alcidewere.JPG|Alcide's wolf-form rikkiwerewolf.JPG|Rikki's wolf-form 3x01were.JPG|Cooter's wolf-form Emma wolf cub 5x2.png|Emma's wolf-form Debbie in wolf form.png|Debbie's wolf-form Gus.jpg|Gus' wolf-form Videos See Also * Packmaster Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Definition Category:Species